fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsutsuji Douji
is one of the main characters of Hyper Pretty Cure!. His alter ego is the feminine Cure Aurai. His catchphrase is "I will say about years ago". Personality Unlike many boys Douji is more kind and patient. He doesn't like playing pranks and is also a good writer. He seems to worry about Aida's behavior as the lead Cure. History Becoming the feminine Cure Aurai He and Minako found out that Aida and Sakura are Pretty Cure and even encounters Minako's transformation into Cure Siren. His word smart appeal did impressed Fabiry and saw his Pretty Cure potential which leaves the first three Cures and him speechless. He then researches about Pretty Cure but the results made it impossible for him to be one. When Moros created a Sensobot this leaves Douji no choice but to transform into a female Cure. He then finishes the Sensobot and learns that whats impossible can be possible. Relationship Inner Circle Main article:Inner Circle Douji is the word master of the clique. He is also the one to provide translations of foreign languages when making researches or befriending a foreigner who doesn't know Japanese. He is mostly seen hanging out with Minako more than the others in the clique. Family He is very close to his family and is the one who manages family events or helps in his father's buisness meetings. He gets along well with his sister Danika and mostly never fights with each other. Danika is also the only member of the family to find out he is a Cure.He retains most of his mothers features. Fabiry Douji treats Fabiry as a little brother. He mostly gets annoyed with his fights with Mythiry and mostly pulls his wing to stop him or even lectures him when he doesn't stop. He is also very guilty when his family gave him much luxury which Fabiry enjoys. Eris Douji and Eris interact little throught the series. If so they would use high words to talk with each other which other people find it quite challenging to understand. English Dub In the English Dub of the series Douji's name is changed to Daniel Wingzer and nicknamed Dan. He is voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Skills Writing He loves writing especially if it is a biography of someone. He also idolizes his sister Tsutsuji Danika who is a successful writer. Cure Aurai The warrior of wings,Cure Aurai 翼の戦士,キュア アライ Tsubasa no senshi,kyua arai Cure Aurai is Douji's alter ego who is female. He has the power of wind and flight and always has his Aurai Fan with him. He is powered by the Greek god and rule of the wind,Aeolus. His symbols are wings. Attacks *Aurai Hurricane **His basic purification attack. *Aurai Fan **A sub attack. Etymology means azalea,a flower meaning patient and modest. This could be a reference to how he sets a good example to Minako's brothers. means boy child. Cure Aurai: Songs Marina Inoue has participated in many songs for the character. She also participated many songs for Midorikawa Nao. A song for the character will be sang by Yuka Wakai. *'Strong Glade'-''by Marina Inoue'' *'A Big Fictional Page'-''by Marina Inoue'' *'Dictionary Story'-''by Yuka Wakai'' Trivia *He is the first Cure to be male but undergoes trans-gender when transforming. **He is the first one to be so followed by Warary. *His birthday is in March 3 which is Dolls Day in Japan. *His favorite anime is Kämpfer. Category:UsagiKawausaHishikawaCategory:CuresCategory:Purple CuresCategory:Hyper Pretty CureCategory:Hyper Pretty Cure Characters Category:Male Category:Males